A Change Of Plans
by lilbaby6688
Summary: Takes place after Devils Trap.The Winchesters are saved by an old friend and wake up to find everything has changed.Can Sam and Dean handle it or will it break them apart?
1. Crash Course To Change

Okay, so this is my first Sn fan fic, so review please.

A/N:the crash wasnt as bad as it was in the episode.

------------------------------------------------------------

A silence swept the road after the crash as the Winchesters laid unconscious and fighting for life. The truck had come out of nowhere and Sam had no time to prevent the crash. The only thing that could be heard was foot steps walking towards the crushed Impala. The footsteps of the demon they had been looking for everyday for twenty-two years, the one who had taken everything from them. The one they finally found only for it to blow up in their faces.

Black eyes now stared at the site of the crash with look of satisfaction upon its face, the demon went to take another step towards the car but was stopped from a bullet sprawling out from the dark and hitting his heart. Out of the darkness came a girl holding a pistol in her hand. Walking over to the car she watched the possessed man fall to the floor and what looked like a dust storm come out of his mouth and go into the ground. The site of the man confused her a little and she didn't really know what had just happened. As she turned her head to the crash she noticed that John Winchester was in the front seat and barely breathing.

"Oh my god"

She said as she pulled the door to the Impala open and checked if John had a pulse, and then went to see if Dean and Sam had one. They all had a pulse though they were weak, thoughts ran through her mind of what she should do. She knew calling an ambulance would take to long and from the way it looked; she doubted the Winchesters had time to wait around. The only way to get them to a hospital in time was to take them herself.

Running back to her car that was only a few feet away, she drove it right up to Dean's car and one by one she loaded the Winchesters into her car .She was as gentle as she could be trying preventing any further injuries.

Going as fast as she could without crashing herself she drove them to the hospital. When she got to the hospital it was hours before anyone told her anything. She felt like she had been sitting in the hospital waiting room for days but in reality it had only been about ten hours. Finally the doctor came out to the waiting room.

"Is anyone here for John Winchester?" The doctor said looking around the waiting room. When he didn't hear a responds thesecond time he called the name he turned around to walk away, but stopped when someone said "I'm sorry, I'm here for John Winchester.'.

"And who are you?" The doctor asked the girl standing in front of him.

"I'm April, his daughter" April knew that if she had told the truth of who she was they wouldn't have told her if John was okay. They also most likely would have thought she was nuts.

"Okay, so John is okay which is actually surprising considering he was nearest to impact, he didn't need that much work done but has a broken arm and a few broken ribs. We had to do a blood transfusing because of the gun shot to his leg, he lost a lot of blood but should be alright. He is actually awake right now so you can see him now if you would like." The doctor went to walk away but April stopped him.

"Oh wait, what about his sons--I mean my brothers?" April said correcting herself before the doctor got suspicious.

"They are still unconscious as far as I know, I was not the doctor in the operating room with them so I do not really know that much."

"Okay, Thank you" April said then heading off towards John's room.

"154" She said, whispering the room number to herself before walking in.

"April Rifle." John said as he saw April enter the room.

"Hey Mr. Winchester, how are you feeling?"

John had something about him that made April become respectful in his presence. April usually was a smart ass, who swore she didn't fear anything. That changed when she was around her father or John.

"I'm going to be okay. Do you know anything about my boys? Are they okay?" John asked worried about his boys.

"I actually don't know. The doctor said that they are still unconscious." April said starting to trail off a little.

"So, you saved me and my boys? How did you find us? "John asked, catching April off guard.

"I was on my way to meet my dad. He called me and told me to come meet him that he had to talk to me. On my way I saw the crash, or rather the aftermath of the crash. When I saw that it as you in the car, I brought you here. April said, hoping she did the right thing.

"Thank you." A silence swept the room for a few moments.

"The doctor said I should be out of here in a few days. I'm going to leave and try and find this demon again, not with Sam and Dean though. Until I can find this thing again, I can't risk them getting hurt even more but they are going need help. I want you to go with them'. John said, looking at April.

"Wait, a demon? Go with them where?" April asked. She didn't know that much about hunting. Her father had only told her about sprits and ghost.

"There are more evils out tin the world then you know of. I need you to go with my boys and help them"

'What? How the hell are Sam and Dean even going to get around? I mean have you seen the car? It isn't exactly in the best shape, anyway from what I hear you're sons do just fine by themselves." April said, with a slight hint of sarcasms. What she really wanted ask him was a million questions. How could he leave his kids again? She wanted to tell him that she didn't have time to be a babysitter.

"I willget the car fixed, they are going to need help. Someone to keep both of them on track and to understand everything."

"Okay." April responded, thinking about what her father would want. She always took his orders very seriously unlike her brother. In a lot of ways April was just like Dean which John knew would most likely cause some problems, but nothing they couldn't handle. John also knew Sam would be upset that he left, after everything that happened. So he decided to write them a letter.

"Okay, I am going to go get the doctor that took care of Sam and Dean for you. Then I am going to leave, I have a lot to do."

April said to John, who simply gave her a nod. On her way out of the hospital, she stopped at the front desk and told them about John wanting to see the doctor who took care of Sam and Dean.

When she left the hospital, she had Dean's car picked up and brought to the shop. Surprisingly it wasn't as beat up as she had thought it was. She knew she was going have her work cut out for her dealing with Sam and Dean. She didn't know how they would react, if they would hate her for letting their dad leave or not.

That night she thought about just leaving and not looking back. She called her father and he told her to go with the boys, and to give John her car considering he didn't have his. At first she protested especially about giving her car up and because she didn't understand everything herself. When her father told her to do it a second time nothing else was said expect "Yes, Sir".

A few days later, she returned to the hospital just time to see John leave and give him her car. She explained that her dad wanted him to have her car and that she should go with Sam and Dean. April and her father had known John from hunting.

"Take care of my boys for me, and give them this." John said, handing her a letter with the names Dean and Sam written on it in big bold letter.

"I will, be careful Mr. Winchester. Try not to wreck my car." April said.

"I will. Bye." John said, with a slight chuckle. John got into the car and drove away.

April walked back into the hospital; she went up to Sam and Dean's room and sat in a chair across the room. She sat thinking about if she made the right choice, letting John leave like that, giving him her car or even sticking around after the crash. She knew that Sam and Dean were going to be pissed and she knew she was going to have to deal with it soon. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the voice of one of the Winchester boys.

"Who the Hell Are You?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

So thats the first chapter and its going to get better.

Just a little note:Its not going to be a Mary-Sue story.

Review Please.


	2. Waking Up To A New Reality

Thanks to:

Middleageslover, psychokittyuk, Truebeliever517, petersadouchebag14, PowrRangrFreeek, Ghostwriter, pizzapixie, Laine7727, toridoristring, Nate and Jake, and SillverMedal

For the reviews.Keep them coming ; )

Sorry it took so long for the second chapter.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Who the Hell Are You?"

"I'm April."

"April who? And where is Sam and Dad?"

"Okay Dean, just calm down. Sam is right next to you and you're dad, well he is gone." April said trying calm Dean down.

"You still didn't answer my question and what do you mean he is gone? Did he leave again? Where did he do?" Dean said, his voice rising with the news about his father.Just saying gone did not say anything, was he dead or did just leave again?

"I'm a friend of you're dads. He told me to stay here with you and Sam while he went after a demon or something." April said hoping Dean would calm down.

'' I cant believe he left again. I thought we were gonna fight this thing together. Why does he always do this?" Dean said to himself. A awkward silence filled the room as April stood by Deans bed letting him process the information he had just been given.

"How do I know this isn't a trick or something? That you're telling the truth?" Dean said looking up at April.

"Well, this might help with that." April said, handing Dean an envelope that had Dean/Sam written on it in Johns handwriting.

"Whats this?"

"You're dad left it for you and Sam, he said just to give it you and you would understand." Dean took the envelope from April and read the letter that was inside. April watched Dean as his facial expressions changed as he read the letter. When he finished the letter he put it back in its envelope and placed it on the table next to his bed.

"Okay, Lucky for you Dad has handwriting like Yoda, so I know you didn't forge the note." Dean said looking up at April. Dean sat up and started to get out of his bed when he was stopped by an arm grabbing him.

"Hey, whoa what do you think your doing"?

"I'm going to check on Sam, now get off me." Dean said pushing Aprils arm away.

"The nurse said you shouldn't get out of the bed, at least let me go get help." April said trying to get Dean back into the bed.

"I don't care what any nurse or doctor says, okay? I want to see my brother. Is that okay with? Dean said. April stepped away from Dean and watched as he struggled to get out of the bed. When she tried to lend a helping hand he would just push her away so she just gave up trying to help him and waited for to get out of the bed on his own. When he finally got out of the bed, Dean walked over to the bed next to his where Sam was laying unconscious.

"Whats wrong with him?" Dean said, not taking his off of Sam for a second.

'I'm not sure" April said looking from Sam to Dean.

"Well you going to find out would be nice" Dean said, turning towards April.

"Yeah...:" April said walking out of the room, she wasn't usually a girl to take an attitude from a guy but with what Dean was going through she made an exception. April walked down the hall to the nurses station and saw only one nurse at the desk, she hoped the nurse would be able to tell her something about Sam.

"Excuse me" April called to the nurse at the station but received no response.

"Excuse me" April said a little bit louder causing the nurse to finally look up.

"Can I help you with something?" The nurse said a bit irritated.

" Yeah. Can I talked to a doctor or anyone who knows anything about Sam winchester?

"Hold on, let me check his file." The nurse said walking over to the computer.

"Also Dean Winchester" The nurse scoffed and nodded her head causing April to roll her eyes.

"Dr. Pirelli treated the Winchesters. I can could page him if would like." The nurse said pulling out two files from the desk drawer.

"Cant you just tell me what happened?"

" I'm not sure if I should be giving you this information" The nurse said to April with uncertainty in her voice.

"I'm his sister" April said, thinking that would get the nurse to tell her what was wrong with him.

"Wouldn't you rather talk to the doctor" The nurse replied.

"Okay, listen to me Dean is awake and wants to know whats wrong with his--our brother. So can you please just tell me what happened." April said starting to get irritated herself with the nurses attitude.

"Well, It says here that Dean winchester had a concision and needed stitches on the right side of his head also he had some internal bleeding but it wasn't anything to serious. Sam Winchester had head trauma which caused him to go into a coma. Thats all its says here" The nurse said.

"Do you know when he should be waking up?"

"No"

"Okay, Thank you" April said as she started to walk back to the room. As she walked back into the room April saw Dean sitting staring at Sam.

"Come on Sam, wake up." Dean said, not noticing that April was in the room.

"The doctor is going to come in a little bit."

"Whats wrong with him?" Dean said instantly

"Hes in a coma, he suffered head trauma. The nurse didn't know to much so you I guess you can ask the doctor when he comes in. You--"

"I don't care about me , I just want him to be okay."

"They don't know when he will be waking up, and other than that he just has some scraps and bruises.

"You make it sound like its nothing" Dean said with a mix of sarcasm and bitterness in his voice.

"I didn't mean it like that"

"Yeah, I know." Dean said with a slight chuckle.

"How long has it been. Since the crash?

"About a week"

"When did dad leave?"

"A few hours ago" A uncomfortable silence swept the room as Dean sat staring at Sam, It was easy to tell that Dean had problems with his Dad leaving.

"I think I'm going to get some coffee" April said ,trying to get away from the awkwardness in the room. When she went to open the door she was stopped by the sound of Deans Voice.

"How do you know my dad?"

"Through my dad. As far as I know they met on one of my dads hunts when I was a little girl. They where hunting the same thing or something." April said sitting on a chair across the bed from where Dean was.

"So whats your deal, why do you hunt" Dean said. His tone wasn't angry or sarcastic anymore.

"Its a long story." April said

"We got time. Plus if you're going to be riding in my car I should know something about you besides your name. By the way where is my car, is she alright?" Dean said starting to panic. Dean reminded April of how she was with her car expect when Dean talked about his car was Sam or his Dad.

"You're car is fine and --" April was interrupted by the doctor and nurse walking in.

"Mr. Winchester, I see you're up" The doctor said looking at a chart.

"Wow doc, you don't miss anything" Dean said with a smile on his face.

"I'm Dr. Pirelli, I was the one in the operating room with you and you're brother. I just wanted to come by and check you're vital signs and everything" The doctor said motioning for Dean to sit back on his bed. Dean walked towards the bed not taking his eyes off Sam once.

"Um..I think I'm going to go get that cup of coffee now" April said walking out of the room once she noticed that the doctor was probably going to do some kind of physical on Dean, she thought it would be weird and uncomfortable if she was in the room.

"So how are you feeling?" Doctor Pirelli asked Dean while the nurse took his blood pressure and checked his temperature.

"I feel fine. When can I get out of here?"

"Mr. Winchester, I don't have to remind you that you where in a car crash just a week ago" The doctor said to Dean, but Dean just looked at him with a expression that screamed he didn't care.

"All his vitals are normal" The nurse said taking the blood pressure cuff off of Dean's arm.

"Well I must said I'm surprise, You seem fine to me. I want to keep you over night for observation." The doctor said and Dean just looked at him annoyed.

"Well can I at least change into some clothes instead of this stupid robe"

"You can put jeans or pants on if you would like but it would be more convenient for you to keep the gown on." Dean nodded but looked annoyed that he had to keep the gown on.

"What about Sam and my Dad? Are the alright" Dean asked the doctor.

"You're dad shocked us all. He walked out of the crash with only a broken arm ,a few broken ribs, and a few stitches. Also he needs to use crushers for while because of the gun shot to his leg. Sam wasn't as lucky, he had head trauma and slipped into a coma, as you know. He also has a dislocated shoulder and broke two ribs on his left side as well."

"Do you think he will wake up?"

"He should. The questions not if he will wake, its when he will and the answer is up to him. You're just lucky you're sister got you all here when she did unless I don't think he would have made it."

After the doctor left Dean realized he had no clue where his clothes were or his car which worried him. Some chick saying it was alright wasn't exactly assuring. He had a million questions with no answers to them.

How did April find them? Where the hell the truck that hit them came from? Where was his dad?What happened to the demon? Where were his guns? What was the deal with this April girl? Dean wanted answers.

"What did the doctor say?" and now he was going to get them.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

So there is the second chapater hoped you liked it. Itisstill the begining of the story, so the chapters coming up will be better.

Please Review. All criticism is welcomed. : )


End file.
